Our heart forever Link
by nnf247
Summary: After the Legend of Zelda The lost and forgotten Dreamer...
1. I tried

"The sea is nice," said the free spirit Link as he sail on his boat 'Sage of the sea'. A cool breeze is nice, until he saw a fairy left carried by the wind. He grab it, and instantly think of Zelda.

"Zelda," he whisper her name. "Do you ever think of me? I'm always dreaming of you."

"She is, you know," Said a female. He look at the end of his boat and found Midna standing there. He smile at her.

"Ah, Midna," he greeted. "Glad time is treating you well,"

"And I'm glad time is treating you very well also." She flirted.

"Come on, Midna. Quit that," Link said, unamused.

"Okay, so how is your vacation?"

"It fun…and lonely." He replied sadly.

"That's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that," She walked up to him very close. "But we can still have our fun, if you know what I mean. My offers is still open."

"You know I can't, Midna."

"Why not? Cause of your duty."

"No. Cause my heart is already sold, to her."

"She don't know how lucky she really is." She said and back away. "I suggest you go back to Hyrule. Sir Dark Link been looking at her like a piece of meat."

"Thank for looking out."

"We are, indeed, a team, are we?"

"Yes, we are." Link replied.


	2. Zelda's dream and regret

Back on the dock of Hyrule, Link step down to his homeland.

"Welcome back, dearest friend of all time." Said a soft female.

He looked around and saw Saria waiting for him…and Navi.

"Hello, friend." He say to Saria.

"HEY! What about me?"

"Oh! Hi annoying bug." He said to Navi.

"ANNOYING?" she shouted.

"NAVI!" They both fired back.

"…sorry," she replied quietly.

"How's Hyrule?" Link asked them.

"Normal, but…" Saria was unsure to say. "It Zelda…"

"She have her duty," He said and start walking away but Saria grab his shirt to stop him.

"Wait! Link! She haven't been her best." She told him.

"Actually, she have been a total bitch." Commented Navi.

"NAVI!"

"What? She just can't accept that you may have use your magic stick on someone else." She replied.

"Naiv, I…" But he wasn't sure how say an embarrass fact. By his silent, they knew.

"Link. You're still a V?" Saria asked.

"He's SPRUNG!" Navi sings.

"SHUT UP!" Said Link.

"Link, Zelda really missed you. She…fall into a spell wishing she can undo," Saria said sadly.

"I'll visit her later. I have to unpack first." Link answer…


	3. Sleepy waits

It begins to rain in Hyrule and he watches as the world was getting renew from his room. But he can't help but to remember it was this weather that destiny found him in a dream.

"Zelda, you touch me from my dream. But didn't you know you also touch my heart?" he close his eye to remember her face. "May you touch me in my dream once more." He said and headed to bed.

Then suddenly, he heard his front door open then close. He thought he locked up for the nigh. He grab his slingshot and quietly headed toward the living room.

"Link…oh god save me." Said a weaken female.

"Zelda?" he whispers and saw her at the foot of the door, asleep. He stood over her, studying her condition. Then he kneel down to look at her closely. Soaked, wet, and worn out. He swipe her up, and carry her to bed. He lay her down and cover her.

"I'm here to save you. Always, Zelda. Always."


	4. Lost by Lust

The sun break through the cloud as the new day begans. Link slept on the couch. He got up and ready to chop some fire wood. But he stop to see his Zelda sleeping in his bed.

'Why she came here last night?' He wonder. 'Did she even know I return home?' Strange how destiny show up, when you need some light.

The sun hits Zelda's face. As she woke, she notice she was in bed.

"How I end up here?" She got up and open the front door. Then she saw HIM, chopping up some fire woods. Sweating, shirtless, built, strong, and sexy. She started to feel weak from the heat of lust craving desire. Then he look back, seeing her.

'His eyes. Oh! His eyes, no… I can't, no more…can't fight it anymore.' Her mind rush. Before she pass out on the floor, she say one name. Crying for help, she said.

"Link…." And falls….


	5. Zelda failed this test

She woke up again at night fall in the bed Link sleeps. Gasping for air and light headed dizzy. She felt her body went crazy.

'He saw me weak. No! I don't want him to see me that way.' She panic. She make the dash to the front do.

"When you heading?" Said Link from behind her. She stop her tracks and turn around slowly. Shock to see Link wet, only cover by his towel. Her mouth was open but no sound. She later turn away.

He approach her. "You hit the floor hand, you fall hard…"

"…Cause I'm fallen so hard." She interrupted him. He stopped. He notice her breathing hard.

"My body is not the same," She told him. "It lust, crave, hunger…" but stopped.

He remove his towel and approach her. He wrap his arms around her and hold her close.

"I'm gonna give you a test." He whispers to her ear. "I'm gonna ask something. Be honest."

She nodded till she felt something very hard pointing on her backside.

"Now tell me what are you feeling, right now?"

Embarrass and ashamed to say, she whispers "Your… your dick."

"Good, what the status of it in?"

"Oooohhhhh…it hard… and ready…" her morns.

"Now tell me what are you feeling right now?"

"Hott…and heavy…" she twist her legs together. Then Link's hand travel to her breasts.

"What happen to your boobs, Zelda?" he asked her.

"It hot and harden up…" She weaking. She try to stand on her own feet but…

"I'm fallen, fallen…" she falls.


	6. Lost dream FOUND

She woke up in bed, but this time Link hovers over her.

"Link. My body. I'm scare." She told him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

"… Yes, with all my heart."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes. Yes, Link. I do." She started to cry.

"Zelda, why? Why are you crying?"

"I didn't want you to see me this way. Not like this.

But I can't fight it anymore.

My body need you. My body cried only for you."

Link remain silent. He lift the cover so he can enter on top of her.

"I have been waiting, holding all of it for you." He told her "I will save you from this craving hunger."

"Please do. Even if it only for one night, I'll die happy."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Cause I always need you, Zelda." He answer.

"I love you, Link." She finally say.

"You know how I feel, but let me _show_ you how I really feel…" and emerge in a deep long kiss. Link's hands travel…all over her body, and kiss each sweetest spots. And for once, she is living her dream.

_'I want this. I need this. I need you, Link. More than you ever know…'_


End file.
